


Sword Play

by KahtyaSofia



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Bloodplay, Dubious Consent, M/M, One Shot, Swordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-26
Updated: 2009-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/KahtyaSofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur plays with his two favorite toys; Merlin and his sword.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sword Play

**Author's Note:**

> For my beloved echoing_dream on her birthday. She requested Arthur/Merlin sword sex with dub con. I gave it to her, even though she's young enough to be my daughter yet maintains that she is now old and wrinkly. I forgive her. Yes, the POV tyrant has played around with POV. Un beta'd, all errors my own.

Merlin was bent over Arthur's bed, turning it down for the night. He watched, fascinated by Merlin's casual, almost careless movements. He turned down Arthur's bed in the same fashion he went about all of his other duties; as if he were going about them simply to humour Arthur.

Arthur wanted Merlin's attention. He got it by drawing his sword from its scabbard. Merlin turned from the bed at the sound and Arthur was pleased by the interest and arousal he saw there.

"Do you need anything else?" Merlin asked, watching Arthur's hands wield the sword.

"I'd like you to show a little more enthusiasm for your duties," Arthur said in a feigned light tone, "and more respect for your prince."

Merlin's eyes shot up to his own. "I respect you, Arthur." Merlin looked confused. Arthur wanted him off balance.

"No," Arthur replied, stepping in front of the door to cut off any thought Merlin might have of escape, "I don't think you respect me quite as you should."

Merlin took a step closer, drawing breath as if to speak, and Arthur dropped the tip of his sword. Merlin stopped in his tracks when Arthur pressed the tip into his chest.

"Come on, Arthur," Merlin gave a hesitant smile, "it's late. I'd like to get to bed."

"Oh, you're going to bed," Arthur said, pressing Merlin backward with the tip of his sword, and liking the subtle flare of fear he saw in his eyes, "to be sure."

***

Merlin had no choice but to step backward as the tip of Arthur's sword began to press painfully into his chest. The predatory look in Arthur's eyes caused Merlin to swallow hard and his heart to beat a little faster. With each step he took back toward Arthur's bed, Arthur followed, keeping the sword tip pressed against him.

"Arthur, stop messing about." Merlin thought his own voice sounded weak and breathy. He knew Arthur had a powerfully dominant personality but he'd never had it focused on himself quite in this fashion before. He found he was slightly afraid but couldn't deny that his cock had just twitched.

"I'm not messing about," Arthur said in a deep and commanding voice, "I'm taking you to my bed and I'm going to teach you to appreciate being my servant."

Merlin's heart jumped to his throat at Arthur's menacing words. His brain hardly registered the tip of Arthur's sword sliding up his chest to catch in his neckerchief.

"Take this off, Merlin," Arthur said with a lift of his chin and a strange fire in his eyes, "I want to see your throat bared for me."

Merlin lifted shaking hands to do as his Prince, not Arthur, bade him. He watched as one corner of Arthur's mouth lifted in a diabolical smirk when he lowered his neckerchief. Merlin's breath caught in his throat when Arthur stepped close. He slid the flat of the sword up Merlin's shoulder and allowed the sharp edge of the blade to glide along the side of his neck. The weight of the sword was heavy on his shoulder and the metal was cold against his skin.

***

Arthur couldn't help the smile that split his face when Merlin lowered his neckerchief. He loved the sight of Merlin's pale, delicate throat. He loved it even more tensed against the blade of his sword. Arthur licked his lips at the sight of fear entering Merlin's eyes and the tension that filled his body at the feel cold steel on his flesh.

"Sire?" Merlin whispered.

Arthur stepped closer to Merlin's quivering body. He pressed himself close and the guard of his sword right into Merlin's Adam's apple. Merlin gasped and Arthur felt himself grow hard at the sound.

"Take off your tunic." Arthur whispered.

***

Merlin couldn't look away from Arthur's eyes; sparking blue fire as they were. His fingers shook as he unfastened his belt, taking longer than usual, and tossed it to join his neckerchief. Arthur lifted the sword just long enough for Merlin to lift his tunic over his head and throw it aside as well. This Arthur scared him. He also excited him, too.

He felt cold and vulnerable, standing half naked before a fully dressed Arthur. Merlin knew it wasn't about his state of undress, though, it was about that sword. It was cold against the flesh of his shoulder and it sent a shiver down his entire frame. The weight was such that Merlin wondered how Arthur could heft it so easily for such long periods of time.

He tried not to flinch when Arthur lifted the sword and moved it around behind Merlin's head. He felt the cold flat of the blade press against the back of his neck, held tightly to him by Arthur's hand on the hilt and the steel.

***

Arthur saw the fear and the desire mingling in Merlin's eyes. His cock pressed painfully against the ties of his trousers. "Reach down and take me out." Arthur breathed. This was just how he had wanted things to go.

Merlin didn't look away as his hands hesitantly loosened the strings of Arthur's trousers. He could feel Merlin trembling when he reached in and took Arthur's erection in his hand and drew it out.

"Now, drop to your knees and suck me," Arthur ordered and watched delightedly as Merlin sank to the floor.

***

If Merlin had thought to struggle against Arthur's domination, the heavy press of cold steel on the back of his neck stopped him. Instead, he capitulated to Arthur's demand and sank down until he was eye level with the swollen, reddened head of his cock.

Merlin steadied himself with one hand on Arthur's thigh, and wrapped the fingers of his other hand around Arthur's cock. He would have taken a steadying breath and prepared himself for his task, but the press of the sword blade against the back of his neck forced him into action.

Parting his lips wide, Merlin swallowed Arthur's length down. He sucked hard on his withdrawal and swirled his tongue around the head. Arthur's groan told Merlin the heat and the wetness of his mouth were good. He could feel Arthur tremble through the blade at the back of his neck.

Merlin sucked Arthur back down and when he felt himself held there by cold steel, he managed to breathe in. He was overwhelmed with Arthur's sweaty, musky scent and the feel of his silky blond curls against Merlin's lips.

***

Arthur thought his knees might give out at the first touch of Merlin's hot mouth around his cock. He fought the urge to pull the sword blade toward himself and shove his cock down Merlin's unresisting throat. He groaned long and loud and felt his hands tremble as he fought back the urge to shove his hips forward harshly.

Merlin pulled back and Arthur felt the chill on his prick from the spit and cool air. This time, he couldn't resist. Arthur couldn't resist this time; he used the sword to pull Merlin's mouth forward and he thrust his hips to bury his cock in that heated mouth.

He watched Merlin's mouth stretch around his width and listened to the choking sounds he made. Arthur smiled delightedly, loving the sights and sounds of Merlin sucking his cock.

***

Merlin could barely breathe with Arthur's cock so far down his throat. He wanted, he needed to pull back but Arthur kept the flat of the sword pressed to the back of his neck. It felt cold and heavy where it rested against his heated flesh, forcing him to suck Arthur deep.

Without warning, the sword was removed from his neck and Arthur's hand was suddenly in his hair. The grip was harsh, jerking his head up and forcing him to meet Arthur's steely gaze.

"I don't want to come like this," Arthur gasped, "get your clothes off and get on the bed."

Merlin didn't dare disobey.

***

Arthur stepped around Merlin as he rose to his feet. He leaned against the side of his bed and watched Merlin unfasten his breeches and lower them down his legs. Arthur's breath caught in his throat when Merlin bent over to remove his trousers and boots at the same time. He couldn't help himself when he saw Merlin's pale, firm arse on display just for him. Arthur swatted the white flesh with the flat of his sword and thoroughly enjoyed the indignant cry that followed.

"Get your arse up on the bed," Arthur said around a chuckle, "and open yourself to me."

He watched Merlin scramble up the bed awkwardly and arrange himself obediently on Arthur's pillows. At first, he pressed his legs together tightly, and then seemed to remember Arthur's instructions and spread them wide.

"Very nice." Arthur said as he knelt on the bed and shuffled until he was between Merlin's open thighs. He eased Merlin's knees up until his feet were flat on the mattress. Arthur made sure he was watching when he laid the flat of the sword blade on the inside of Merlin's knee.

Merlin gasped and flinched at the feel of the cool metal. Still holding Merlin's gaze, Arthur tilted the far edge of the blade up toward himself and dragged the other edge down the length of Merlin's inner thigh. Arthur watched Merlin's eyes grow wide and his lips part in a gasp. He set the far edge of the blade down into Merlin's groin so it nestled against his semi-aroused cock.

Arthur laid his sword against the inside of Merlin's opposite knee and slid one edge of the blade downward to nestle the far edge against his lengthening erection. Both of Merlin's thighs were pinked and slightly abraded and Arthur liked it.

***

Merlin bent to remove his boots and breeches and was more than a little surprised at the sharp smack to his arse. He stood up straight and gave an offended cry. The sting on his sensitive flesh hadn't even faded when Arthur ordered Merlin onto the bed, open and wanton.

He arranged himself on Arthur's pillows and in his nervousness, he pressed his knees closed. Suddenly remembering himself, Merlin opened his thighs wide.

He watched Arthur watching him as he climbed up onto the bed himself. Arthur's cock was still hanging from his loosened fly and it bounced jauntily with each of his movements. Merlin felt himself watching it hungrily. Suddenly, his gaze was trapped by Arthur's when he knelt between his legs and eased his knees upward. He gasped and he flinched when Arthur laid the cold steel blade on the inside of his bare knee.

Arthur scraped the edge of the blade down the inside of Merlin's thigh and the sensation was exquisite. His rapture turned to fear when Arthur nestled the blade against his burgeoning erection and he shuddered.

Merlin was relieved when Arthur removed the blade but groaned harshly when he dragged it down the opposite thigh. When the sword nestled against the other side of his now nearly-hard cock, he knew a moment's fear that Arthur might actually un-man him.

***

Arthur saw fear spark in Merlin's eyes and he removed the blade from beside his nearly-hard prick. He laid the sword across Merlin's chest, placed his palms flat on the blade and leaned forward, taking Merlin's mouth in a kiss.

He felt Merlin return the kiss ardently. Their tongues met and their breath melded and Arthur felt his weight pressing the sword deeply into the flesh of Merlin's chest.

Arthur pulled back from the kiss, ending it with a loud smacking sound. He slid the blade down to Merlin's belly and saw that the edges of the sword cut lightly into the skin, leaving thin, parallel cuts that now oozed blood.

***

Merlin was relieved when Arthur pulled the sword from his groin. The blade was cold as ice when it was pressed against his chest. Arthur's weight was heavy as it rested against the blade but Merlin ceased to care. Nothing would matter if Arthur would just keep kissing him like that; hot, wet, deep and hungry.

When Arthur pulled back, Merlin was still deeply invested in the kiss and the resulting smack was loud in the quiet room. He felt the cool metal slide down to rest on his belly. Arthur's eyes widened as he looked down at Merlin's chest and his nostrils flared. He reached out and ran one hand down Merlin's chest and when

Arthur pulled his fingers away, Merlin saw blood.

***

Arthur stared intently at Merlin's blood glistening on his fingers. He'd done this. He'd drawn Merlin's blood in something other than battle and death and it was beautiful. Arthur turned back and smeared the blood down Merlin's pale chest.

Leaving his sword balanced on Merlin's quivering belly, Arthur reached for a particular apothecary jar on the shelf beside his bed. He sat back on his heels and handed the heavy jar to Merlin, watching as he took it with a trembling hand.

"Get us ready for me to take you." Arthur said in a voice low and rough to his own ears. He watched Merlin closely, gauging his reaction to the order.

***

Merlin's fear of Arthur and what he wanted tonight fled with that single sentence. His fear was replaced by a strong wave of desire. Arthur wielding a steel sword and slicing flesh was a fearsome thing. The thought of Arthur wielding an entirely different type of sword brought a flush to his cheeks.

Arthur slid the blade of the sword back to Merlin's chest. Merlin unstopped the vial he'd been handed and reached over the blade to wrap his now-slick hand around Arthur's swollen cock. He revelled in the groan that issued from Arthur's throat and the suddenly hooded expression. Merlin stroked the generous amount of fragrant oil all along Arthur's hard length, coating it thoroughly.

"Now open yourself." Arthur growled and looked down between their bodies to watch Merlin comply.

***

Arthur was aching to sink himself inside of Merlin as soon as he'd felt those long fingers wrap around his shaft. He struggled to hold himself steady as he watched Merlin reach down behind his own hip and insert one, then two heavily oiled fingers inside himself.

The sound Merlin made as he penetrated himself was part grunt of pain and part moan of pleasure. Arthur loved the sight of those slender fingers disappearing inside of Merlin's arse.

***

Merlin was enjoying the look in Arthur's eyes and the feel of his own fingers up arse when he was suddenly folded in half.

Arthur grabbed Merlin behind the knees and pressed them back toward his chest. Merlin gasped at the abrupt change in position and the coolness of the of the sword blade on the back of his thighs. He clutched reflexively at Arthur's arms where they rested on the bed beside him. The heaviness of the steel pressing into his chest was made more so by Arthur's weight pressing his own legs into the blade.

***

Arthur captured Merlin's eyes with his own as he lined up his throbbing cock with Merlin's tight opening. He pressed his hips inward and felt the head slip past the first ring of muscle. He watched Merlin's eyes grow wider at the intrusion. Arthur groaned low and deep as the heat enveloped him. He pressed harder and deeper and felt himself slide past the second ring of muscle. With one final shove of his hips, Arthur slid all way inside of Merlin's heated body.

***

Merlin cried out loudly at the feel of being so full, so fast. His thighs pressed into the blade of Arthur's sword and he was sure there would be shallow cuts there when they were done. He would also have a second set of slices cutting into his chest. For now, though, all he could focus on was the sensation of being vigorously fucked by a straining Arthur.

"Touch yourself," Arthur said to Merlin between gasps, "come with me."

It was awkward to reach his aching cock. With Arthur pinning his own legs to his chest and the long length of the sword across his body Merlin had to work to reach his own erection. When he finally did, they were both done in no time.

***

Arthur felt Merlin clench around him and watched as he rapidly stroked himself. It was a grand sight and it tipped Arthur over the edge. He sank himself fully on one final hard thrust and came with a feral shout. Merlin joined him seconds later and the sensation was exquisite.

When he came back to himself, Arthur was aware of the white ropes of Merlin's come across the shiny, cold blade of his sword. He pulled himself from Merlin's body, eased his legs down onto the mattress and tossed the soiled sword to the foot of the bed.

"You'll need to clean that." Arthur said breathlessly, falling to the mattress beside Merlin.

"Yes, Sire." Merlin whispered.

Arthur wrapped his arm around Merlin's waist and buried his face in his dark hair and inhaled. "We need to get those cuts cleaned up, too." he murmured just before he slid into sleep.

"I'll get right on that." Merlin said just before he, too, succumbed to sleep.

***  
(OK to convert and Kindle as long as header remains intact)


End file.
